


Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Nico hadn't seen Will in about six months.





	Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> i heard that its Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day!! this is a thank you to everyone who sent me a lovely message today, and for other writers out there! And a special thank you to the writers who inspired me to start posting my own work online!!

Nico hadn’t seen Will in about six months. They texted back and forth constantly, and Skype called when they could, but their conflicting schedules and the three hour time difference made it almost too difficult to bother.

Nico would never admit it, but he’d let his sleep schedule suffer just so that he could talk with Will a little bit longer. He would stay up until Will fell asleep in New York, and then he’d wake up before Will had to go to class, which was around five in the morning in Los Angeles.

Their last skype call had been about a month ago, when Will had turned his camera on just so that they could feel like they were together, even on opposite sides of the country, and even when Will was too busy studying to actually talk.

They’d barely said two words to each other outside of _hello_ and _goodbye_ and _I love you._  But it had been enough.

Nico had thought that it’d been enough.

Will always kept his phone off during class, but he knew that Nico had his schedule memorized, so he hadn’t been expecting any texts when he turned his phone back on once he was outside. Instead, he’d been surprised to see a few new messages from the contact _Darling Nico <3\. _

 

_[FROM: Darling Nico <3 _

_can u do me a favor]_  
  


_[FROM: Darling Nico <3 _

_never mind its dumb]_  
  


_[FROM: Darling Nico <3 _

_dont forget to study for your test on thursday]_

 

While Will appreciated the reminder (he usually forgot about Thursdays altogether), he couldn’t help but wonder about the favor Nico wanted to ask. Of course, Will would do anything for him, if physically possible.

 

_[TO: Darling Nico <3 _

_I would be happy to do a favor for you]_  
  


_[FROM: Darling Nico <3 _

_no i said its dumb it doesnt matter]_  
  


_[TO: Darling Nico <3 _

_Please?]_

 

It took Nico a few minutes to respond, but Will could see that he was typing, at least.

 

_[FROM: Darling Nico <3 _

_would u send me a video of u?]_  
  


_[TO: Darling Nico <3 _

_A... dirty video? I don’t know how I feel about that]_  
  


_[FROM: Darling Nico <3 _

_NO!!!!! just a video of u talking or studying or sth]_  
  


_[FROM: Darling Nico <3 _

_i just miss u ok i told u it was dumb]_

 

Nico, who was supposed to be studying for his own test coming up, checked his phone the second the screen lit up with a snapchat from none other than _Sunshine_ himself.

_"Hello, my darling Nico,"_  Will said in the video, and it looked like he was walking around campus, probably on his way back to his dorm, Nico guessed.  _"I miss you so much more than you could ever know."_

The video stopped, and another one began to play:  _"There’s not a thing I wouldn’t do for you, and if I could, I’d hop on a plane right now to be there with you."_

Another video, though this time Will was in a building - the lobby of his dorm, Nico remembered from pictures Will had sent him when he’d first moved in. _"I love you so much, my darling, and I can’t wait to see you again. I’m counting down the days."_

Nico felt like he was going to cry, but then his phone buzzed in his hand.

 

_[FROM: sunshine_

_How was that?]_  
  


_[FROM: sunshine_

_Do I maybe get something similar in return?]_  
  


_[TO: sunshine_

_u dont wanna see me rn]_  
  


_[FROM: sunshine_

_Darling, I ALWAYS want to see you]_

 

Nico reopened snapchat, trying pointlessly to wipe away the tear tracks on his cheeks before he started filming.

“Hi, sunshine,” he said softly so that his voice wouldn’t crack. “I-I miss you, and I l-love y-you.”

Will’s reply came almost instantly. _“Darling, I am no reason to cry,"_  he said from his room. _"Get on Skype for me, and maybe we can pretend I’m there to wipe those tears away."_

Nico had never jumped for his computer faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> Happy Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day!!


End file.
